


Saving the Walther

by CheyanneChika



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Why did Bond have to be super dramatic and throw the gun off the bridge as he walked away when Q was *right there!!!*





	Saving the Walther

Bond turned away from the scarred Blofeld and started toward Madeleine. He started to swing the hand holding the Walther, to fling it off the bridge.

Then slim fingers are wrapping around his wrist.

“Stop throwing your fucking guns!” Q snapped, yanking the device in his grip. Bond hesitated, fighting the urge to break the hand that had grabbed him. Instead, he released the gun and Q snatched it out of the air.

“Thank you, 007,” he said, still managing to sound snarky. “I don’t suppose I’ll be getting the watch back?”

Bond didn’t roll his eyes, just walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Spectre again and, as I watched Bond throw the gun, I could practically see Q facepalming in the background.


End file.
